


Notable People of the Universe

by Momma_Time



Series: The Golden Age: A Collection on Everything [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I used everything I could from the books and movies before adding onto this, Oh so much I had to add to canon to make this all work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how I feel about having all of the Guardians in this since they don't currently have a large role in the universe. There's not much to say other than who they are, what their abilities are, and then the era they all share and most of that is already common knowledge.<br/>Eeeeh but this is supposed to be like a textbook of sorts so...I'll put them in for now.<br/>I'll add more people to this history later as I get more ideas for how other people could have influenced the past in our universe. I have a few ideas but I don't know how to pen them yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notable People of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So little science in this chapter...ah well. Just wait until we get to religion.  
> The thing about this chapter is I took some liberties with the canon characters with titles and origin and some pre-book history.  
> I made a bad joke with Bunny and Jack on Jack's line. ahahaha Polar... You'll see when you get there.  
> I'm also tempted to be cheesy and call the present era The Rise of the Guardians because I'm trash but for now, let's leave it as the present. You all can help me decide how to name our current era.

Of the Free People, there are several mortal beings (and one or two immortal) that have had large impacts on the way the regions developed as a whole. This list will begin during the end of the era The Time of Chaos and up through the present.  
.  
.  
.  
¬Kretsian> The Time of Chaos > Leader of the entire region of Forlerse.  
^^ Kretsian was elected into power after rising through the ranks of his home planet's military (Planet: Lamarice), then gaining the highest leadership of his planet. Word of his brilliance in military strategy and adept skills in leadership spread through the region and after a vote among the planets (you can't vote for the candidate of your world), Kretsian was chosen to lead them in the coming wars. Kretsian died in battle after four hundred years of rule. Had he lived, he had the potential for living a full thousand years or more.  
.  
¬Marline Frowdrite > The Time of Chaos > Most well known advocate for peace among the regions whose home region was Peliern, home planet Anwar.  
^^Marline was born as an Anwarina, a bipedal race. Known for the homes they make from clouds, and for their abilities with manipulating forces of the skies. Anwar is a Jovian world. By her young adult years, Marline finished her required time as a soldier and switched to trying to find peace between her region and others. She regularly attended talks between leaders, writing on them and speaking when the time for the public to add to the statements or ask questions came. Marline was assassinated three days before the wars ended for good by an unknown source. The reason behind the assassination was due to her involvement in the peace talks, being the one to write up the peace agreements.  
.  
¬Carlort Shwant > The end of the Time of Chaos and the beginning of the Time of Learning and Order> From the region of Weldesker, planet Gothet.  
^^ Carlort was a Cantien, one of two races from Weldesker. These beings were masters of disguise, similar to how chameleons are in our world, and short in stature. Base forms are bipedal and deep brown, slick skin. Carlort was the first, officially elected being over the 12 regions, with 10 representatives of working with him (Pithleras did not have any involvement during the known eras and will not have any ties to the other regions for many UT years after this era. 10 reps because there cannot be a rep from his region as he stands in that place, as well as the chief leader.). His rule was short and shaky as the regions tried to reestablish themselves as peaceful people and as one Free People, rather than remain a mass of chaotic, fighting beings. He died after 137 years of leadership from natural causes.  
.  
¬The Line of Lunanoff> The Time of Learning-the present> From the region of Lamsert and the planet of Monson.  
^^The line held a lot of sway in the universe as the Darkness came and tried to consume everything in its path. Their home world provided many of the weapons used against the Darkness, as the materials to make the weapons were located there. The weapons themselves were made with pure light, something the Darkness would fall easily to. The Champion of light is from a neighboring world and worked closely with the family from the start to the present. When the Darkness took over the Champion General and escaped its prison, the current heads of the family had to flee when it turned its sights on them and their only son. The Champion of Light went with them as the boy's guardian. The Tsar and Tsarina died after they reached the Pithleras region and hid as the Earth's moon (which their ship is still our moon), being lost when the Champion of Light crashed into Earth with Pitch in an effort to trap him. The last remaining member of the Lunanoff family is the Prince, who still lives in the moon and works as a sort of all seeing guardian over the Earth and its children.  
.  
¬The Champion of Light > Born at some point during the Time of the Free People, but the date in that era is unknown and forgotten. He still lives today and appears as a boy or young man in armor. > From the region of Lamsert, planet Ӕlfweard.  
^^ His people, as like the people of the neighboring planet of Monson, are one of the most human like races among the regions. They have a glow to them that is also an indicator of their health and mental state. The Champion has had his light flicker and dim before during a time where he nearly died because of Pitch Black. In order to save the Prince, he gave himself up to trap Pitch and the Darkness he carried in a cave deep under the surface of Earth. He was brought back out of his prison, waking both him and Pitch Black, however, he lost his memories. He still fights against the weakened Darkness today, along with various people on Earth that the Prince chose. He lost his near everlasting life when he gave the Kiss of Good Night to a girl named Katherine that he cared deeply for, waking her from a nightmare that Pitch had put her in. The Champion of Light is also named Nightlight.  
.  
¬The Champion General> The Time of Learning and Order > From the region of Lamsert, planet Alamar.  
^^ The Champion General is also a human-like being, one from a race known for their abilities in war. For their region, they're the protectors. His other name was Kozmotis Pitchiner and as a young man, showed potential for greatness, even among his people. Upon entering the Academy for training and schooling, he rose through the ranks quickly and after a few centuries, found himself as a general. When it came time to fight the Darkness, he led the charge with the Golden Armies. They managed to gather the Darkness and put it into a lead prison at the farthest reaches of the universe, with Kozmotis as the guard. His time ended when the Darkness took over his heart and body, using him to destroy the hope and dreams and people of the universe. Before the accident, his wife was killed by the Nightmare Men and the Dream Pirates. He thought his daughter, Emily-Jane was lost as well, but doesn't see that she's alive until long after he's on Earth, with her as Mother Nature and him without his memories of her.  
.  
¬Pitch Black > Fearling/Darkness possessed Kozmotis who is also called the Nightmare King or the Boogeyman (as we call him).  
^^He was trapped by Nightlight after reigning terror on Earth called the Dark Ages deep within the Earth by Nightlight's dagger with Nightlight trapped in Pitch's heart. They were released on accident by a moonbeam, starting the war all over again but with other guardians at Nightlight's side to fight against him.  
.  
¬Sanderson Mansnoozie > Full title, per written history, is: "His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams, given to him by The Man in the Moon." > Age Unknown aside from being one of the oldest, sentient beings in the universe. > Origins are also unknown.  
^^As a star pilot, he was a wish granter. He traveled freely around the universe, granting the wishes of children as he went. He crashed into Earth along with Pitch, destroying their ships. Sandy was elected to be the first Guardian named by the Prince to watch over the children when the Moon wasn't full. The request came to the sleeping being through a wish, waking him and starting him on his task of protecting children from the bad dreams Pitch and the Darkness brought them. He is Pitch's strongest rival, as the two are polar opposites. He began to make good dreams as a form of wish granting and uses golden dream sand to do it.  
.  
¬The Guardians > The Age Forgotten/The Dark Ages (by Earth's term) - present > From the Pithleras region, planet Earth.  
^^ There are several Guardians, some who are still fighting and some who have retired or current states of being are unknown.  
> Sanderson, the first Guardian, Guardian of Dreams  
> Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, Guardian of Wonder, former master thief  
> Katherine, unofficially named the Guardian of Storytelling, rides a Large Goose named Kailash, *unknown whereabouts as of now  
> Nightlight, Guardian of the Moon, *unknown whereabouts as of now  
> E. Aster Bunnymund, last of the Pooka race (because of a battle with Pitch), Spring Spirit, which leads to him also being dubbed the Guardian of Hope, second oldest Guardian after Sanderson  
> Queen Toothiana, last of the Sisters of Flight, Guardian of Memory, assumed to be the third oldest Guardian  
> Jack Frost, a winter spirit (Bunnymund's polar opposite), currently the last to join the Guardians and the youngest, Guardian of Fun  
** Ombric Shalazar (while not officially named a Guardian, the Atlantis born wizard played a large role in the lives of a few Guardians), Wizard, time traveler, adoptive father to Katherine, *unknown whereabouts as of now


End file.
